


Three Christmases Vlad didn't Kiss Clockwork and the One He Did

by suomifae



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Rich history, badger cereal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suomifae/pseuds/suomifae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vladimir Masters refuses to acknowledge just how much he enjoys being around the Master of Time after meeting one fateful Christmas at the annual Truce Party. In fact, he is so much in denial that it takes three more Christmases, a great amount of meddling from his honorary nephew, and a touch of mistletoe for him to finally cave. Clockwork remains amused the entire time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Christmases Vlad didn't Kiss Clockwork and the One He Did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [promsien](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=promsien).



> This is a Christmas present for the great and wonderful promsien! Queen of Baras and Sin and Founder of Rich History. You have no idea how excited I was to have gotten prom for fruity's secret santa thing! She is an absolutely wonderful person (and a huge neeeerd) and her art is fantastic!! 
> 
> But anyway, prom asked for cute Rich History or Badger Cereal so I made her both.  
> ilu prom and here's your gift!! <3

**First Christmas**

“Is this entirely necessary, Daniel?” Vlad asked grumpily as he was pulled along by the younger, more exuberant halfa.

“Yes, you grouchy old man,” Danny briefly glanced back at Vlad. “If I have to go then so do you.”

“But Daniel-,” Vlad began to protest, he honestly didn’t see much point in going to this silly Truce Party. He hadn’t gone a single year in all his time as a half ghost and he didn’t see why he had to start now.

“No buts!” Danny cried, stopping to turn and point a stern finger at Vlad, “I hate Christmas just as much as the next guy but Clockwork said we have to go.”

“Ah, yes,” Vlad began caustically, “your _other_ mentor. And you do everything _he_ says I suppose?”

Danny laughed at Vlad’s moody tantrum, “Don’t be bitter, fruitloop. The guy can literally see everything, I’m not about to mess up my future again by not doing what he says.”

Vlad sulked for moment before acquiescing with a quiet, “I suppose you have a point.”

Danny snorted, Vlad was acting more like a crabby teenager than he was, and that was saying something considering it was Christmas. He turned back around and tugged on Vlad’s sleeve to get the other moving again as he sped off towards the Truce Party.

“Come on, you old coot,” he called back, “we’re already late as it is.”

Vlad said nothing, following Danny in a moody silence. He did not want to be at this party. There was a mutual hatred between himself and most of the ghosts attending, and interacting with them all in a semi-peaceful manner was going to be exhausting.

So why couldn’t he have just stayed home in his Manor and drunk himself into oblivion like every other year? Ah, yes, because the little hellion of a pseudo-nephew still pulling him along through the Ghost Zone had used the dreaded puppy-eyes. And honestly, after Daniel pulled the puppy-eyes Vlad would give into anything he asked.

But why did it have to be this inane ghost party?! He’d rather be alone for the holidays.

They arrived at the castle of Princess Dorathea, the chosen host for this year’s party apparently, and Vlad was already getting a headache from the combined ruckus of obnoxious Christmas carols and too many people talking at once.

Danny paused outside the door, frown on his face, “I wonder if Clockwork would mind if we just joined for a few seconds and left.”

“That’s the best idea you’ve had all night, Daniel,” Vlad muttered, “A better one would be to turn around right now.”

Danny hesitated, now that he was faced with the party itself he remembered how much he hated Christmas, and the general cheeriness of the ghosts celebrating inside was not something he wanted to deal with.

“Sir Danny!” but any thoughts of escaping the dreaded Truce Party were crushed when the large castle doors were flung open and the two halfas were ushered inside by an excited Princess.

“It is truly an honor to have the both of you here,” the Princess began, but Vlad was already wandering off to find a secluded corner he could sulk in.

“Oh,” Dora said, worried by Vlad’s sudden departure, “did I say something to upset him, Sir Danny?”

“Nah,” Danny reassured her, “he’s just being a little more grumpy than usual. Don’t mind him.”

“If you say so…" Dora trailed off before turning back to Danny and chatting excitedly as she dragged him further into the main hall where the party was being held.

Some time and five shots of suspiciously glowing vodka later and Vlad was still not having a good time in his little corner. This party was horrible and loud and all he wanted to do was go home, but Daniel, as he could see from the shadows, was managing to have fun and he didn’t want to spoil it by disappearing on him. He would just have to suffer through this until the little badger called it quits.

Vlad only hoped that it wouldn’t be much longer.

Suddenly, someone else was standing near Vlad’s corner and it set him on edge. The other was tall and broad-shouldered, just as well built as Vlad was. He had pale blue skin and pure red eyes, the left of which had a scar running through it and down his face. He was shrouded in a purple cloak and was smirking at Vlad.

He didn’t know this ghost and that fact made him tense, not knowing what to expect.

“Hello, Vladimir,” came a deep purr from the new ghost, something barely heard over the din of the party in the background, “it’s a pleasure to officially meet you.”

Vlad shivered at the sound of the voice, it was deep and smooth and delicious. And that was when Vlad figured that maybe five shots was too many. He cleared his throat, “How… do you know my name? And just who are you?”

“My name is Clockwork,” was the calm reply, “And I know everything.”

“Ah,” Vlad’s mood took a turn for the worse, “ _you_ are the reason I’m stuck here at this party.”

Clockwork gave him a considering nod, “I suppose you could say that, yes.”

“And _why_ ,” Vlad pointed an irate finger towards the Master of Time, “did Daniel and I have to attend this obnoxiously festive fling?”

“Because,” Clockwork leaned close with a smirk, “I’ve been waiting a very long time to meet you,” his voice dropped and his nose nearly brushed the side of Vlad’s face as he breathed out, “Vladimir.”

Another shiver traveled down Vlad’s spine, but he suppressed the sudden attraction he felt towards the other ghost. No, he wasn’t doing this now, or ever for that matter. Ever since the absolute disaster with Maddie he had sworn off all romantic and sexual relationships and he wasn’t about to have some sort of short-term _fling_ either. Best to stomp this into the ground before it started.

“Well,” Vlad said as he leaned away from Clockwork’s still grinning face, “it’s been a pleasure. But, I’m afraid it’s time I go.”

And with that he stalked off and away from the alluringly handsome ghost, intending to find Daniel and inform him of his departure. He was done with this party and wanted nothing more than go and wallow in the comfort of his own home.

He didn’t look back to see Clockwork’s patient smile, nor did he hear the other ghost say, “Give it time, Vladimir, and it _will_ be a pleasure.”

* * *

 

**Second Christmas**

Vlad was slightly miffed as he watched Daniel zip about his Manor in ghost form, putting up as many nauseatingly bright decorations as he could. For someone who claimed to loath Christmas, Daniel certainly seemed to be excited about it. Perhaps it was just to annoy Vlad, because if that were the case then he was doing a magnificent job of it.

“And, _why_ am I letting you turn my home into this absolute _mess_?” Vlad gestured to the various garlands nearly falling off the walls and the insufferable amount of snowflakes and garlands of holly strung about the place.

“Because I’m your favorite nephew?” Danny said cheekily as he dropped tinsel over Vlad’s head.

Vlad swatted it away with a glare, “You’re my only nephew, Daniel.”

“Exactly!” Danny laughed as he opened yet another box of decorations to accost Vlad’s poor living room with.

Vlad heaved an exasperated sigh, “I thought you hated Christmas?”

“It’s not so bad,” Danny shrugged, “I mean, when I don’t have to hear my parents arguing the whole month it’s pretty fun.”

Vlad gave him a considering look, that was a very mature change in attitude. Though Vlad knew it was to be expected, Daniel was growing up after all. He was seventeen now, this year. Vlad couldn’t be more proud of the boy.

“I suppose,” was his quiet reply.

He watched silently as Danny contemplated the banner he had just hung above the door. It was all in red and green metallic letters, boldly spelling out MERRY CHRISTMAS. Honestly, Vlad didn’t know where half of these hideous decorations came from because they definitely weren’t _his_.

Suddenly Danny started snickering as he plucked letters off the string and rearranged them before putting them back up. Vlad raised a brow at the young man’s antics. What was he up to now?

Vlad leveled an unamused glare at the now laughing Danny as he read what the banner now spelled out.

MERRY SHITSCRAM.

He took back every thought he had about Daniel being mature.

“Really, Daniel?”

Danny laughed again, “It’s all in the Christmas spirit Vlad! Besides,” he grinned down cheekily at the grinch below him, “you’re gonna let me keep it that way, anyway, aren’t you?”

Vlad gave another exasperated sigh, “Yes.”

“Ha!” Danny pumped a fist in the air in triumph before continuing with his incessant decoration of Vlad’s house.

The tree sitting in the corner was the only thing left bare, waiting, upon request from Danielle, to be decorated by everyone that would be arriving that night. Quite a few gifts were already piled underneath, most of them spilling out to the surrounding area. Most of them he had bought for Danielle as this would be her first real Christmas and he wanted her to enjoy it to the fullest. It was the main reason he was putting up with this little soirée, if not because Daniel begged him as well. Those two should never team up to ask him for something because he caved in seconds to the devious little monsters.

It would be nice to see his “daughter” again though. Danielle still liked to roam the world and so long as she checked back with him and stayed safe, Vlad didn’t mind so much. He didn’t have the authority to stop her either, even if they had become closer after reconciling. With how he treated her at first, he didn’t deserve it. He _had_ been able to convince her to come back every so often, though, so he was thankful for that at least.

Danielle would be one of the first guests to arrive, followed by Jasmine, Danny’s friends, and much to Vlad’s chagrin, _Clockwork_.

Vlad had encountered the man a few times since their first meeting at the Truce Party a year ago, and every time, _every_ time, he would greet Vlad with that deep, smooth voice and proceed to _flirt_ incessantly. Vlad didn’t know what to do with himself around the other ghost and speaking with him often left Vlad a frustrated and flustered mess. Vlad didn’t expect this party to be any better, either.

It wasn’t long until Vlad’s home was filled with happily chatting teenagers, each sipping on cups of cocoa and laughing on the couch in front of the now roaring fireplace. Vlad found he rather enjoyed the company, even as he stood by the doorway and merely watched. He snorted into his mug of coffee when he saw Samantha give a sound smack on the back of Tucker’s head for something while Daniel looked like he was having trouble breathing from laughing too hard. Danielle was also cackling and Jasmine, the oldest and most subdued, merely smiled behind her cup.

It was like having a family again, watching them all, and he couldn’t say that he regretted letting Daniel invade his house for the holiday. Even with the monstrous amount of decorations surrounding him that would be an absolute _nightmare_ to take down tomorrow.

The tree though, was still markedly bare. Their last guest of the night had yet to arrive, and Vlad hoped, just the slightest bit, that he wouldn’t show up at all.

“Hello, Vladimir,” a slow drawl sounded right beside his ear, making him startle and nearly spill his coffee.

Vlad mentally cursed, speak of the devil and he shall appear.

“Clockwork,” he greeted tersely, not wanting the other to know how much simply saying his name affected him.

He looked over to see Clockwork grinning at him, a knowing look in his eyes. Oh, he absolutely hated this man!

It was at that moment Danny looked over to the doorway, “Hey, CW’s here!”

“Clockwork!” Dani lept from her place on the couch and ran over to the ghost Vlad shared the doorway with.

“Hello, Danielle,” Clockwork ruffled the girls hair, and seeing the man being so domestic with his daughter did _not_ affect Vlad whatsoever, “Hello, everyone.”

There was a round of greetings from all the children on the couch before Danielle started impatiently tugging on Clockwork’s cloak, “Come on! Now that you’re here we get to decorate the tree!”

“And open presents!” Danny called.

“Yeah!” Dani started bouncing up and down in excitement at this point, “So get in here! You too, Dad!”

Vlad would never admit how nice it felt to hear Danielle call him Dad so easily. But it did put a smile on his face as he followed his daughter and Clockwork into the living room. Danielle was already jumping around and grabbing offered ornaments to put on the tree.

They all worked amicably together to hang tinsel and garlands as the fire crackled and the stereo played soft Christmas songs in the background. It was rather nice and Vlad found himself relaxing and enjoying himself. The holidays weren’t so bad when he could spend them with others. With his family.

The tree looked like an absolute mess but as Danielle floated up to place the star on top, Vlad couldn’t help but think it was perfect.

With the decorating finally complete everyone went back to their seats, aside from Daniel who had donned a Santa hat and declared himself the “gift giver.” He truly had come a long way from the bitter boy that despised Christmas.

Vlad found himself manhandled into the loveseat beside his couch, Daniel gaving him a leering grin before he moved back to the tree to hand out presents. Vlad scowled as he realized this placed him in close proximity to Clockwork. Why that scheming little deviant! Next year Vlad was getting him stocking full of coal for Christmas.

“It’s nice, isn’t it, Vladimir,” Clockwork said quietly, “to spend time with family like this.”

Vlad was surprised to hear the wistful tone in the other man’s voice. He took another sip of his coffee and replied just as quietly, “Yes,” before setting the mug down on the side table.

Gifts were given and everyone seemed to be having a grand time as the time grew later and later. Danny’s group were currently chatting quietly on the couch with Dani draped over her cousin, asleep. Jasmine was reading a book she had been gifted in the armchair beside then, occasionally stopping to give input to the trio’s conversation. Vlad and Clockwork were content to watch them all and simply bask in the warmth of the scene.

One by one everyone began falling asleep until only Vlad and Clockwork were still awake, but Vlad was beginning to nod off himself. He was tired enough, even, not to care about leaning, just _slightly_ , against Clockwork. He refused to think about it.

He could feel a small chuckle shake the other man’s chest before he softly whispered, “Time Out.”

Immediately after he heard a, “Time In,” and a blanket was suddenly draped over himself and Clockwork. If he weren’t so sleepy he might have complained, but as it were, he simply closed his eyes and settled back into the loveseat. He was rather exhausted after all.

* * *

 

**Third Christmas**

It was Christmas time again and Daniel Fenton, unofficial nephew of Vlad Masters, had decided to exploit his Uncle’s Manor for another Holiday Family Party. The last one had been a great success and he was actually looking forward to the holidays this year. Which, considering how much he used to loath them, was nothing short of a miracle.

Vlad stood in the doorway to his living room, watching, just like last year, as Daniel sped around the house putting up the tackiest decorations Vlad had ever set eyes on. But he let the boy have his fun. Daniel had even thought to put up Vlad’s Packers themed garlands and ornaments. Vlad was just content to sit back and enjoy his coffee.

Vlad moved into the living room and sat down on the couch after putting another log in the fire. He picked up a book from the coffee table and began to read, letting Daniel amuse himself with getting ready for the rest of the family’s arrival. And heavens did the thought leave him a little emotional, he had a _family_ now. To this day it was a fact he still marveled at, and he didn’t think he would ever understand how he got here. But he was thankful, so unbelievably thankful, nonetheless.

Vlad immersed himself in his book, only looking up once when Daniel started snickering, he was hanging up the MERRY SHITSCRAM banner again, before rolling his eyes and going back to reading. Time passed and eventually Danny finished, plopping down on the couch beside Vlad.

Vlad looked away from his book and raised an eyebrow, “Yes?”

Danny, who had a contemplative look on his face, said, “You look happier, Vlad.”

“Of course,” the older halfa replied with a smile, “I _am_ happier, Daniel.”

Danny nodded, “Good.”

The conversation settled for a moment, the pause filled with the crackling of the fire and the gentle holiday carols emanating from the speakers set up around the room. Vlad took a sip of his coffee.

Danny was the first to speak, “Sooo,” he pulled out the vowels, “do you have a crush on CW, or what?”

Vlad chocked and nearly spilled his coffee all over himself, sputtering, “Wh-what?!”

Danny grinned when Vlad was done with his coughing fit.

“You have a crush on CW,” he said it as a statement this time.

Vlad’s eyes widened in panic at the certainty he heard in his nephew’s voice. He couldn’t possibly know! Vlad wasn’t that obvious was he? Because if Daniel of all people had caught on then that meant everyone knew.

“I do not have a _crush!_ ” he objected immediately. He intended to hide his affection for Clockwork for the rest of his life if he had to.

“You do,” Danny sang cheekily before his tone turned serious, “Question is, why haven’t you done anything about it, yet?”

Vlad scoffed, “There is nothing to be done about anything, my dear boy. I don’t know where you’ve gotten this ridiculous notion from, but I do not have any _feelings_ for Clockwork,” the lie left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“Alright,” Danny said, throwing his hands up, “your choice I guess, to be in denial.”

Vlad narrowed his eyes and was about to reply before the doorbell rang. The guests had arrived.

“I got it!”

It was sometime later, everyone laughing and talking as they opened gifts, that Vlad realized the true ramifications of Daniel knowing he had a slight crush on Clockwork. Because of course the boy would come up with ridiculous schemes to set them up; he should have expected this the moment Daniel posed the question earlier.

But, honestly, this was the worst idea Daniel had ever had. And as he was a teenage boy, that was saying something.

Both Vlad and Clockwork had been rather curious when Danny had bounced over to the loveseat they were once again stuck in and handed them a rectangular present with both their names written on it. But neither of them had expected _this_. Well, at least Vlad hadn't, one never knew with Clockwork.

Vlad held up the monstrosity of a sweater and immediately realized what Daniel was up to, dropping it and shooting a glare at the teen trying to restrain his laughter, while Clockwork picked it up and inspected it.

It was the most horrid couple’s sweater he had ever seen, obviously meant for two people to wear it at the same time. One side red and one side green, each with a stocking and each emblazoned with either “I’ve Been Naughty” or “I’ve been Nice”. Vlad hated it already, especially because he just _knew_ he would be forced into the sweater with Clockwork at some point in the night. It was inevitable.

Clockwork laughed, highly amused by the antics of his apprentice and the sour look on Vlad’s face, “Why thank you, Daniel,” he said with a grin, “it’s wonderful.”

Vlad’s eyes widened as in the next moment Clockwork began to shrug off his cloak, pulling off his hood in the process. Vlad had never seen him without it and he was shocked to see the short, stark white locks that were usually hidden underneath. It was ludicrously messy as well and Vlad wanted to run his fingers through it.

“Shall we, Vladimir?” Clockwork held up the sweater with a grin.

Vlad sighed and closed his eyes, pretending to be exasperated when truly he was just trying to remember how to function normally. “I suppose,” he drawled, not letting a hint of his inner turmoil show.

Vlad and Clockwork were stuck in the sweater for the rest of the night, Clockwork seeming inordinately pleased as he laughed and spoke. Vlad was less than pleased, especially when Daniel managed to snap a picture of the two of them in the atrocity.

What really drove him mad, however, was when Clockwork got too close for comfort. He periodically pressed close to Vlad underneath the sweater and even commented on the shenanigans of the teens around them by leaning close and murmuring softly in Vlad’s ear. He felt like he might combust.

It was simultaneously the worst and best night of Vlad’s life. And he hated the fact that at the end of it, with everyone having fallen asleep on the couches again, that he and Clockwork had ended up in the same position as last year. Curled up together in the loveseat with a blanket draped across them. He also hated the fact that he loved it and wouldn’t trade the moment for the world.

* * *

 

**Fourth Christmas**

Daniel was going to be late and that left Vlad to decorate his Manor himself for the officially annual Family Christmas Get Together. Vlad couldn’t find it in himself to be mad though, not really. He enjoyed having everyone all together and happy in one room and it wouldn’t have happened without Daniel and Danielle’s persistence, so he didn’t begrudge Daniel for leaving him with _all of these decorations_.

Well, perhaps a little bit.

He was currently floating near the ceiling, failing to properly place a shiny silver garland and it was frustrating him like no other.

“Butter biscuits!” he cursed as the garland fell to the ground for what felt like the thousandth time.

“Let me help,” said a familiar voice behind him and Vlad nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise.

“Clockwork!” he gasped, not expecting the ghost so soon. He hadn’t heard anything to signal his arrival either.

Clockwork chuckled, “My apologies for startling you, Vladimir.”

Vlad scowled, “And you couldn’t have just used the doorbell like a regular person, why?”

The other didn’t answer and merely grinned as he flew down to the floor and picked up the garland, before flying back up and holding it out to him.

They worked in tandem for a while, hanging up the traditional MERRY SHITSCRAM banner and various other ornaments, turning Vlad’s living room, yet again, into a Christmasy nightmare.

“Vlad.”

The shortened version of his name made Vlad pause, he had never heard Clockwork use it before and the serious tone of the other’s voice gave him concern. He dropped the tinsel in his hands back in the box and turned to face him.

“Yes?”

Clockwork was frowning as he moved to stand closer the halfa. Vlad swallowed hard when a hand came up to cup the side of side of his face.

“I’ve been very patient with you.”

Vlad couldn’t move an inch, his eyes going wide before they darted to the side, unable to hold the intense gaze directed at him. How was he supposed to feel about this? How was he supposed to react?

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Clockwork leaned closer, trying to catch Vlad’s eyes and make him look up. Finally, he succeeded; Vlad’s eyes locked with his own.

“My patience has run out.”

Slowly, the space between the two grew smaller and smaller. Clockwork’s thumb rubbed gentle circle’s into Vlad’s cheek as his lips stopped a hairsbreadth away from his own. Vlad’s eyelids fluttered shut at the tender caress.

“Tell me to stop and I will, Vladimir,” that voice like smooth honey said, lips coming excruciatingly close with the movement.

“Don’t stop,” he breathed out. Now that he was faced with this, faced with what he had been avoiding for so long, he couldn’t fathom why he had ever wanted to avoid this in the first place.

And suddenly those lips were on his and he was melting.

It felt like heaven and he never wanted it to stop. The slow, gentle caress of the other’s lips and the surprisingly warm hand on his cheek. He wanted the moment to last forever. The kiss was languid and soft and oh so sweet. He could drown in the sensation. But unfortunately, it was also very brief, lasting only a few exhilarating seconds.

Clockwork pulled back with a slow smile, radiant and ecstatic. Vlad took a moment to collect himself, looking away and coughing into his hand.

“And may I ask what brought that on?”

Clockwork grinned and pointed up.

Ah, mistletoe.

“Are you going to stop running from me, Vladimir?”

Vlad looked back to Clockwork at the question, considering. He could say yes, like he really wanted to, and take a chance. A chance that he could be hurt, that he could be left alone again and fall back into that dark and bitter place he had once been. Or that he could be the happiest he had ever felt with a man he might just possibly be able to fall in love with.

Or he could say no and never find out which one it would be.

He squared his shoulders and made his decision.

“Yes.”

* * *

 

And for many Christmases to come, Vlad found that he would never regret the choice he made that day.


End file.
